This study has completed enrollment of all 16 participants. Pharmacokinetic data has been obtained on all patients. This clinical trial has ended and data analysis is underway. Chronocort is a modified release therapy that delivers hydrocortisone in a manner that mimics the bodys normal circadian rhythm (the bodys natural, 24-hour hormone cycle). This therapeutic approach has the potential to help patients suffering from diseases due to cortisol deficiency: congenital adrenal hyperplasia and adrenal insufficiency. Each of these diseases requires life-long treatment and this novel approach to drug delivery has the potential to significantly improve patients lives.